Efter Dumbledores begravning
by carolineflickan
Summary: Dumbledore är död och begraven men kärleken mellan två ordensmedlemmar växer sig starkare för var dag. Remus och Nymphadora.


Karaktärerna och bakgrundshistorien är helt och hållet (typ) Rowlings. Jag skriver bara om dem för att jag är helt kär i tanken på Remus och Nymphadora tillsammans. Hoppas att ni gillar den och kommenterar! Den är inte så lång och den är nästan sliskigt romantiskt... Det får ni som läser stå ut med... M-klassad för säkerhets skull.

* * *

Dumbledore begravs en vacker sommardag. Hundratals häxor och trollkarlar, däribland så gott som alla Hogwarts elever, har samlats på skolan för att följa honom till den sista vilan. Tonks och Lupin är också där, förstås, och de håller varandra i handen hela tiden. Han ser inte riktigt lika sliten ut som vanligt, och hon ser piggare ut än vad hon gjorde innan striden på skolan. Hon kan inte hålla tillbaka tårarna.  
- Såja, lilla gumman, tröstar han och stryker henne över det tuggummirosa håret när hon gråter mot hans axel. Han tycker att hon kunde ha valt ett mindre färgstarkt utseende på en begravning, men hon ser ju i alla fall bättre ut nu än vad hon gjort under det senaste året. Det tog ett tag innan han begrep vad det var med henne, och när han väl fick veta sanningen blev han ärligt talat lite chockad.  
- Hur ska det gå med Fenixorden…? Snyftar hon.  
- Det kommer att gå bra, säger han. Vi kommer att klara det i alla fall. Det där var bara något som han sade för att lugna henne. Han själv undrade lika mycket som många andra hur det egentligen skulle gå utan Dumbledore.

Efter begravningen säger de hej då till Harry, som verkade glad för deras skull, och några andra, innan de transfererar sig till London där Tonks bor i en liten lägenhet. Den är stökig och borde verkligen städas, tycker Remus vars sinne för ordning och reda är mer utpräglat än hennes. Hon har inte ärvt sin mors känsla för att hålla det snyggt omkring sig. Men så har hon inte direkt haft en tanke på att städa de senaste de dagarna. Remus snubblar nästan över ett par skinnstövlar när han kommer in i hallen. Sängen står obäddad och diskbänken är full av disk. På köksbordet står en halvfull vinflaska. Kläder ligger slängda lite överallt.  
- Jag tycker så mycket om dig, säger hon och lägger armarna om hans nacke när de kommit in i lägenheten och han hjälpt henne av med manteln. Hon kan inte se på honom utan att hennes puls stiger. Hans blick värmer som solen och hans händer är det mest underbara paret händer som finns. Det är knappt att hon kan fatta att hon äntligen fått honom. Det känns som om inget kan skilja dem åt nu.  
- Och jag dig, säger han med låg röst. Men du förtjänar någon bättre…  
- Inte ett ord till om det där, har jag ju sagt, avbryter hon och lägger handen över hans mun. Du är _inte_ för gammal för mig, jag bryr mig _inte_ om ifall du inte har några pengar, och det där andra ska vi nog lösa.  
- Jag skulle aldrig förlåta mig själv om jag skadade dig, säger han, efter att ha lyft bort hennes hand.  
- Så gör inte det då, ler hon och kysser honom. Med armarna om varandra går de bort till rummets ena hörn. Hon drar med sig honom ner i sängen.  
- Vill du då? frågar han, drar av sig kavajen och slänger iväg den mot en stol.  
- Det är klart att jag vill! Ler hon.Hon kysser honom ivrigt samtidigt som hon knäpper upp den ena knappen efter den andra i hans skjorta. Han händer famlar än hit, än dit, han tycks inte kunna bestämma sig för vad han ska hålla i. Tankarna på Dumbledores död och begravning är som bortblåsta för dem bägge två. De har bara ögon för varandra, nu och för all framtid. Klädesplaggen ryker av det ena efter det andra och hamnar på golvet. Han kysser henne hungrigt på halsen och hon stönar högt när han kommer till henne för första gången, drar händerna genom hans hår, ned över ryggen, upp igen… Täcket faller ned på golvet men det är ju knappast så att de fryser.  
- Jag tycker om dig, viskar hon efteråt.  
- Du sade det nyss, säger han trött och drar med handen över sin svettiga panna.  
- Ja, men nu tycker jag om dig ännu mer, ler hon och drar med handen över hans bröstkorg.  
- Du, Tonks?  
- Kan du inte kalla mig vid förnamn istället?  
- Jag trodde inte att du gillade det?  
- Jo, när du säger det, ler hon och drar med fingrarna över ett ärr på hans axel.  
- Vad kommer dina föräldrar att säga, tror du?  
- Låt dem säga vad de vill. Jag bryr mig inte och det tycker jag inte att du ska göra heller.  
- Du ångrar dig väl inte? För det där… som vi gjorde?  
- Är du knäpp? Jag har aldrig ångrat något så lite som det här, skrattar hon. Jag vill nog aldrig kliva ur den här sängen igen.  
- Jag skulle tro att vi blir tvungna att göra det så småningom, säger han och ger henne en puss på kinden.  
- Men inte än, suckar hon och lägger armen om hans midja. För säkert femte gången den dagen börjar hon gråta.  
- Vad är det, älskling? Frågar han.  
- Jag är bara så rädd att jag ska förlora dig, piper hon.  
- Det kommer du inte att göra. Han tar hennes hand och ger den en puss. Jag lämnar dig inte.  
- Det kan du inte veta! När som helst kanske det kommer in en dödsätare genom dörren och gör slut på oss båda två!  
- Ja, men då ses vi i alla fall på andra sidan…

En stund senare somnar hon med huvudet på hans arm. Han ligger vaken en stund och betraktar henne. Månen lyser in på dem genom fönstret. Men än är det en vecka kvar till fullmåne. Äntligen är de tillsammans. Det var mer än vad han hade vågat hoppas på. Samtidigt känner han att han inte är värdig henne. Hon borde ha någon i sin egen ålder, inte någon som försvinner en gång i månaden och som dessutom är farlig för henne. Fast så länge hon inte har något emot det borde han väl inte heller ha det. Snart somnar han också. Dagen därpå ligger de kvar länge i sängen.


End file.
